


Whispers

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [23]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Hopeful Ending, One Year Later, Poetry, Wishes, always positive pan, botanical gardens, the bench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The bench is warm.It’s dappled in shadowsfrom the nearby willow now,but it must have been in the sunnot long ago. It’s worn smoothunder my fingers. I wonderhow many others have been here before,sitting just so, running their fingers overthis same bit of wood. I bet no one’sever been doing exactly this, though.Meeting someone in anotherworld.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Kudos: 7





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekindplsrewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/gifts).



The bench is warm.  
It’s dappled in shadows  
from the nearby willow now,  
but it must have been in the sun  
not long ago. It’s worn smooth  
under my fingers. I wonder  
how many others have been here before,  
sitting just so, running their fingers over  
this same bit of wood. I bet no one’s  
ever been doing exactly this, though.

Meeting someone in another  
world.

 _I can feel her!_ Pan whispers,  
weaving excitedly about my ankles.  
_Kirjava! There must be a hole,_  
_smaller than a speck,_  
_smaller than a spectre._  
_They’re here, Lyra!_

I scoop him onto my lap  
and bury my face into his soft fur.  
Things have been different  
with Pan, this past year. He’s still  
mine, still _me_ , but sometimes things are..  
_strained._ Right now, though, he lets me  
hold him, and we’re the same–  
together–  
just like we always was.  
_Were._ (I’m learning to be all proper.  
I’m not quite there yet.)  
Still, I reckon he’s just  
wishing.  
It’s alright,  
I’ll let him wish.  
Sometimes wishes are good,  
and strong.

I have wishes too.

Will’s here.  
He’s right here,  
right next to me,  
and all I want to do  
is throw my arms around him,  
to kiss his cheeks  
and tell him I’ll never never  
leave him again.  
He’s so close I can almost  
see him, like a shimmer  
in the air when it’s so hot  
you can see the heat  
rising off the black tarred rooftops  
of Jordan College.

Almost.

But almost isn’t enough.

 _I miss you, Will._  
My whisper is barely louder  
than the wind in the willow  
branches, the shushing grasses  
and flowers of the gardens.  
But I whisper it with all my heart,  
with all the longing I feel,  
with every tear I’ve cried  
since the day we said goodbye.

And somehow,  
for the smallest of moments,  
I think I hear him  
whispering  
back.

_Lyra._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 23
> 
> prompt: lyra x will and almost
> 
> (well, okay. this prompt i *technically* gave myself. but drew wanted me to write HDM and said "write whatever strikes your fancy." so i did. 😊)


End file.
